


Tödliche Tinte

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dark Elves, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Eigentlich jagen die Dunkelelfen Gabriel und Judas Dämonen. Als Gabriel jedoch in einem Buch etwas über einen Schatz liest, beschließen sie, ebenjenen zu heben. Ihr Weg führt sie zu einer angeblich verwunschenen Festungsruine. Einen Schatz finden sie nicht, jedoch ein sonderbares Buch, das sie mitnehmen. Sie ahnen ja nichts von dem Fluch.





	Tödliche Tinte

Staub hing in der Luft und trocknete sie aus, sodass das Atmen ein unangenehmes, im Hals kratzendes Unterfangen war. Die Schritte der beiden Dunkelelfen wirbelten den Staub der Jahrhunderte auf, als sie durch die verlassene Festungsruine schlichen. Nichts regte sich. Seit vielen Jahren war die Ruine verlassen und nur gelegentlich von dem einen oder anderen Tier bewohnt worden. Unkraut wucherte überall, die dichte Hecke wuchs wild und hoch. Seit einem der letzten Clankriege hatte keine vernunftbegabte Seele mehr diesen Ort betreten.

„Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich wohl hier“, sagte Gabriel und sah besorgt zu seinem Gefährten.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hieran wird schon nichts sein“, sagte Judas. „Gespenster gibt es nicht und die Toten bleiben tot.“

„Aber du weißt, was man über diesen Ort sagt“, erinnerte der Blonde ihn.

Judas blieb stehen und hob als Antwort eine Augenbraue. „Dass er verwunschen ist? Und du glaubst diesen Ammenmärchen? Mein Liebster, nicht minder oft wird gesagt, dass irgendwo in diesen verfallenen Gemäuern große Reichtümer regelrecht darauf warten, gefunden zu werden.“

„Wären sie es nicht schon längst, wäre es so einfach?“, erwiderte Gabriel. „Wir sind sicherlich nicht die einzigen Schatzsucher, die ihr Glück versuchten. Und eigentlich sind wir von Beruf Kopfgeld- und Dämonenjäger und jagen nicht irgendwelchen Schätzen nach.“

Sein Liebster seufzte. Manchmal machte sich Gabriel einfach viel zu viele Gedanken und zögerte zu sehr! „Ein Schatz wehrt sich im Gegensatz zu Banditen und Dämonen nicht“, hielt er dagegen. „Damit sollten wir also wirklich zurechtkommen. Und nun geh weiter, ich will hier nicht festwachsen!“

Gabriel warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch er kam dem nach. Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter.

Es war dunkel in den Gemäuern. Es gab nur wenige und kleine Fenster. Lediglich ihre Fackel warf ein wenig unstetes Licht an die feuchten, kalten Wände. Sie waren bereits weit vorgedrungen. Gelegentlich stießen sie auf die vergilbten Knochen eines längst Verstorbenen. Weitaus häufiger trafen sie dichte Spinnweben an. Nicht einmal mehr Ratten lebten hier, da es hier nichts mehr zu holen gab außer Staub und Dreck.

Ein sagenhafter Schatz sollte hier lagern, so hieß es in den Sagen und Legenden, die Gabriel erst jüngst ausgegraben hatte, der Grund, warum die Feste vor über einhundert Jahren so heftig umkämpft worden war. Keine der Seiten hatte angeblich einen Gewinn aus diesen Kämpfen gezogen, die beiden Clans, sowohl der Belagernde als auch der Belagerte, hatten sich hinterher geschlagen zurückgezogen und die Feste aufgegeben. Dennoch wurde in jeder Quelle, die Gabriel, der Büchernarr, hatte auftreiben können, betont, wie wertvoll der Schatz sei. Auch wenn nirgends gesagt wurde, worin der Wert liegen sollte.

Also hatten sie kurzerhand beschlossen, dies auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. 

Nun strichen sie schon seit Stunden durch die verlassenen Gemäuer und wussten weder vor noch zurück. Allmählich gingen ihnen die Ideen aus, wo sie suchen sollten. Wo sollte man einen Schatz verstecken, wenn nicht in einer Schatzkammer?! Doch diese hatten sie schon längst gefunden. Freilich war diese geplündert gewesen. Also hatten sie das naheliegendste getan: Boden und Wände auf geheime Mechanismen zu untersuchen, doch selbst dabei waren sie nicht fündig gewesen. Danach hatten sie sich die herrschaftlichen Räumlichkeiten vorgenommen, waren dort allerdings auch auf nichts gestoßen, was wertvoller als ein abgebrochener Zehnagel war. Schließlich waren sie dazu übergegangen, die weitaus unwahrscheinlicheren Räume abzusuchen.

Mittlerweile standen sie vor der Bibliothek. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Gabriels Gesicht. Judas musste schmunzeln, während er seinen Gefährten musterte.

„Du und die Bücher“, sagte er. „Das hier gefällt dir, nicht wahr?“

„Oh ja!“, bestätigte Gabriel voller Inbrunst.

Die Bibliothek war in einem miserablen Zustand, das erkannte selbst Judas, der keinen sonderlich großen Draht zu Büchern besaß. Die Bücherregale waren morsch und verfallen, viele von ihnen waren zusammengebrochen unter der Last der Bücher. Den Büchern selbst erging es sogar teils noch weitaus schlimmer. Nachdem die Bibliothek nicht mehr genutzt und damit auch nicht mehr gepflegt wurde, hatte die Feuchtigkeit hier Einzug gehalten, der ärgste Feind eines jeden Buches. Schimmel hatte das Pergament der Seiten und das Leder der Einbände befallen. Viele der Bücher waren ruiniert, nur noch wenige zu retten.

Gabriel machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. „So etwas zu sehen, stimmt mich immer wieder traurig“, sagte er. „Wer weiß, was für Wissen hier verloren ging.“

„Magst du dennoch hier ein wenig stöbern?“, fragte Judas. „Vielleicht findest du das eine oder andere Buch, das man noch lesen kann. Der Schatz eilt ja nicht. So schnell wird sicher keiner hierher kommen und ihn uns vor der Nase wegschnappen.“

Das hellte Gabriels Miene wieder ein wenig auf. Er nahm die Fackel an sich und begann die Regalreihen entlang zu laufen. Mit versonnener Miene musterte er die Bücher und zog gelegentlich eines aus dem Regal. Bei manchen summte er zufrieden vor sich hin und nickte, wie er es immer machte, wenn ihm etwas gefiel. Gelegentlich leuchteten seine Augen besonders auf, wenn er ein Buch fand, das er kannte. Ein paar noch recht gut erhaltene Bücher reichte er auch Judas, sodass er sie in ihrem Gepäck verstaute, auf dass Gabriel sie seiner Sammlung daheim hinzufügen konnte.

Judas verfolgte das ganze geduldig, denn er wusste immerhin, wie wichtig Bücher seinem Gefährten waren. Um sich nicht allzu sehr zu langweilen, sah er sich selbst ein wenig um. Dabei stieß er auf einen ganz besonderen Fund.

„Gabriel, mein Herz, komm doch einmal zu mir“, rief er seinen Gefährten zu sein.

Dieser trat eilends an seine Seite. „Was hast du denn gefunden?“

Judas deutete auf einen Schaukasten aus Zwergenglas. Ein besonders dickes Buch lag darin auf einem alten Samtkissen. „Schau einmal, das scheint wertvoll zu sein“, sagte er.

„Die Einarbeitungen auf dem Einband sind wunderschön!“, stellte Gabriel fest. „Aber warum ist es festgekettet?“ 

„Finden wir es heraus.“ Kurzentschlossen zog Judas sein Schwert und hieb mit dem Knauf auf das Glas ein. Splitternd gab es nach. Mit weiteren Hieben entfernte er das restliche Glas, sodass er gut an das Buch heran kam. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner Klinge auf das Schloss brach er dieses und konnte nun den dicken Folianten herausholen. 

Er war schwer und in alten, aber nicht abgegriffen wirkenden Samt gebunden. Feine Einlegearbeiten waren in den Samt eingebettet, verschlungene, arkan anmutende Muster.

„Was ist das nur für ein Buch?“, wunderte sich Gabriel und beugte sich neugierig über Judas Schulter. Dieser reichte ihm das Buch. Gabriel besah es sich von allen Seiten genau und schlug es dann auf die Reste der Vitrine gestützt auf. Fasziniert blieb sein Blick auf den alten Pergamentseiten heften.

Judas besah sich ebenfalls, was sie da gefunden hatten. „Was für seltsame Zeichen“, murmelte er. „Eine Schrift, die ich noch nie gesehen habe. Weißt du, was es damit auf sich hat?“

Gabriel zuckte, ohne den Blick zu lösen, mit den Schultern. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht“, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gefährten. „Oder zumindest kann ich es nur vermuten. Es scheint irgendetwas mit Magie zu tun zu haben, aber was für eine Art Magie kann ich nicht sagen.“

„Vielleicht ist ja das hier der Schatz, von dem immer gesprochen wurde“, sprach er seinen spontanen Gedanken aus. „So, wie dieses Buch aussieht, könnte dies durchaus stimmen.“ Er musste auflachen. „Kein Wunder, dass der Schatz bis jetzt noch nicht gehoben wurde! Es kam niemand auf die Idee, nach einem Buch zu suchen!“

Plötzlich zischte Gabriel missbilligend. „Sei still, ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren!“, sagte er ungewohnt scharf.

Judas runzelte die Stirn. „Ist ja gut“, sagte er beschwichtigend. Diesen Ton kannte er gar nicht an Gabriel. Und dabei meinte er seinen Gefährten gut zu kennen. Er war verwundert. 

Während sein Liebster angestrengt auf das Buch starrte, setzte er sich in eine Ecke zwischen zwei Regalen und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete. Gabriel war sehr vertieft in dieses ungewöhnliche Werk. Was daran nur so besonders war? Sämtliche Versuche, ihn anzusprechen, wurden entweder gänzlich ignoriert oder mit einem missbilligenden Zischen quittiert. Irgendwann einmal gab es Judas auf, seinen Gefährten von diesem Buch loseisen zu wollen, und lies den Dingen ihren Lauf.

Irgendetwas war sonderbar an dieser Sache, er spürte es.

Wahrscheinlich waren mittlerweile Stunden vergangen. Gabriel seufzte leise, hob den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Dann sah er zu Judas. „Du standest doch gerade noch neben mir“, stellte er verwundert fest.

„Du hast so lange gelesen“, sagte Judas nur.

Sein Gefährte schien einigermaßen verwirrt, beließ es aber dabei. Er schlug das Buch zu und klemmte es sich unter den Arm. „Das muss ich mir zu Hause in Ruhe ansehen“, sagte er. „Komm, lass uns gehen. Entweder ist das hier der Schatz oder es gibt keinen und alles sind nur Lügen und Gerüchte.“ 

Er ging voran. Schweigend folgte Judas ihm. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

 

Als sie einige Tage später wieder in ihrer Heimat, einer kleinen, abgeschiedenen Hütte am Rande eines großen Waldes, waren, widmete Gabriel sogleich all seine Aufmerksamkeit dem gefundenen Buch. Schon auf ihrem Weg hatte er jeden möglichen und manch einen unmöglichen Augenblick genutzt, um in dem Werk zu blättern. Einige Male hatte Judas ihn davor bewahren müssen, blindlings in einen Bach zu stürzen.

All das gefiel Judas immer weniger, doch noch sagte er nichts dazu. Gabriel war ein Büchernarr und er hatte schon einige Male miterlebt, wie sein Gefährte sich so sehr in ein Buch vertieft hatte, dass er nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen war. Vielleicht war dies ein besonders spannendes Werk? 

Doch die Tage vergingen und Gabriel tat noch immer nichts anderes als lesen, lesen, lesen. Mittlerweile war er dazu übergegangen, sämtliche Werke über Magie, die er mit den Jahren angesammelt hatte, um sich herum burgartig aufzuschichten und gelegentlich eines der Werke zu Rate zu ziehen, sobald er etwas in jenem ominösen Buch aus der Feste nachschlagen musste.

Judas fragte sich, was an diesem Werk nur so besonders war, zumal Gabriel selbst gesagt hatte, dass er nicht genau wusste, was darin stand. Er konnte ja noch nicht einmal erahnen, was für eine Schrift es sein sollte, wie konnte sein Gefährte da auch nur ansatzweise etwas verstehen?

Die Sache gefiel ihm immer weniger. Er witterte böse Magie.

„Gabriel“, begann er einige Tage später. Erwartungsgemäß erhielt er keine Antwort. Er fuhr dennoch fort: „Mir fiel auf, dass du nichts mehr isst, seit zwei Tagen schon nicht! Das kann nicht gut gehen.“

Noch immer keine Reaktion.

Judas bemerkte, welch große Sorgen er sich tatsächlich um Gabriel machte. Diese ganze Angelegenheit nahm beängstigende Züge an. Etwas musste sich ändern, das war nicht mehr normal! Aber Gewalt wollte er nicht anwenden. Oder würde er damit gar mehr Schaden anrichten als wieder gut machen?

„Gabriel!“ Die Angst um seinen Liebsten ließ ihn laut werden. Er packte seinen Gefährten bei der Schulter und schüttelte ihn.

Gabriel schlug zu.

Nicht mit einer Waffe, doch immer noch mit der Handkante. Er traf Judas‘ Wange, was diesen zurücktaumeln und zu Boden stürzen ließ. Entsetzt sah er zu seinem Gefährten auf, in dessen sonst so sanften, dunklen Augen ein beunruhigender Schein lag.

„Gabriel …“, wisperte er.

„Lass mich lesen!“, zischte dieser.

„Du bist doch sonst nie so. Was ist mit dir los? Mein Liebster …“

„Lass. Mich. Lesen“, wiederholte Gabriel mit Nachdruck und einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Judas entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Dies war nicht mehr der Gabriel, den er liebte. Es musste an dem verfluchten Buch liegen, es hatte seinen Gefährten behext! Aber mit was für einer Art Zauber konnte es ihn in seinen Bann gezogen haben? Er musste es herausfinden!

Hastig sprang er auf und stolperte davon. Hilfe musste her und das möglichst schnell! Judas selbst wusste nicht viel über Magie, also musste er jemanden suchen, der mehr Wissen über die arkanen Künste besaß als er selbst. Doch wenn Gabriel weiterhin nichts aß, hatte er nicht einmal mehr eine Handvoll Tage Zeit.

Sie beide hatten jeder ein gutes Pferd auf der kleinen Koppel hinter dem Haus stehen. Er nahm beide mit. Eilig hatte er das Nötigste zusammengepackt und beide Tiere gesattelt. Dann ritt er im gestreckten Galopp davon. 

Wo fand sich der nächste Magier, der vielleicht wusste, wie er Gabriel helfen konnte? Und vor allem: Konnte er diesen Magier rechtzeitig erreichen?

Vielleicht wurde er bei ihrem Clanfürsten fündig. Jeder Dunkelelfenfürst hatte an seinem Hof mindestens einen mehr oder minder mächtigen Magier. Dieser musste doch Bescheid wissen! Er musste es einfach!

Denn ansonsten wäre Gabriel totgeweiht.

Durch ein Buch! Ebenjene Bücher, die Gabriel so sehr liebte, welch Ironie des Schicksals. Doch was für ein Buch war dies nur? Judas wusste es nicht, noch nie zuvor hatte er von solcher Hexerei erfahren, die ihre Opfer so sehr in ihren Bann zog, dass sie lesend starben. Welches Wissen konnte so faszinierend sein, dass man sich selbst darin aufgab, vergaß, wer man war?

Judas ritt die Pferde zu schunden, doch es war ihm egal. Er trieb die armen Tiere bis an ihre Grenzen und beinahe darüber hinaus. Doch er erreichte innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Hof des Fürsten. Wenn er nun noch auf schnellstem Wege den Hofzauberer erreichte, wäre vielleicht noch nicht alle Hoffnung um sonst. Wenn er vorspräche und sagte, dass er ein äußerst gefährliches, magisches Artefakt gefunden hätte, vielleicht dann …

Er beschloss, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

Die völlig entkräfteten Pferde waren schnell einem Stallburschen anvertraut und schon im nächsten Moment eilte Judas auf den großen Haupteingang zum Schloss des Fürsten zu. Direkt dahinter war der Audienzsaal. Wachen standen vor dem zweiflügligen Portal und natürlich versperrten sie ihm den Weg, als sie ihn so stürmisch herannahen sahen.

„Was wollt Ihr?“, fragte einer der Soldaten barsch.

„Ich habe äußerst dringende Angelegenheiten mit dem Fürsten zu bereden“, konterte Judas. Verdammte Wachen! Sie raubten ihm wertvolle Zeit.

„Was für Angelegenheiten sind dies?“, verlangte der Mann zu wissen.

Judas knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Angelegenheiten von großer Dringlichkeit und Wichtigkeit, das versichere ich euch.“ Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Es ist besser, wenn Ihr mich passieren lasst, ansonsten könnte großes Unheil aus jeder Verzögerung erwachsen.“

Vielleicht stimmte dies ja sogar, überlegte er. Denn wer wusste, zu was dieses verfluchte Buch alles im Stande war?

Die beiden Wachen sahen sich gegenseitig an. Nur zögernd ließen sie ihn passieren. Judas beeilte sich, dass er vorankam.

Sobald er das Tor passiert hatte, befand er sich in einer großen, langen Halle. Der Boden bestand aus Marmor, hohe Säulen ragten an den Wänden auf. Auch hier standen in regelmäßigen Abständen Wachen und verfolgten argwöhnisch jede seiner Bewegungen. Intuitiv wurde er langsamer in seinem Lauf. Alles hier wirkte einschüchternd und überdimensioniert. Er fühlte sich klein.

Als er den Blick wieder senkte, sah er einen erhöht auf einem Podest stehenden Thron. Auf diesem saß lässig ein recht kleiner Dunkelelf, der sein Kommen mit gelangweilter Miene verfolgte. Fürst Vlad.

„Kniet nieder“, sagte der Seneschall, ein weiterer Elf, der an der Seite des Fürsten so gerade und steif stand, als habe er einen Stock verschluckt.

Welch freundliche Begrüßung, ging es Judas durch den Kopf. Dennoch tat er, wie ihm geheißen worden war.

„Wie lautet Euer Name?“, fragte der Seneschall.

„Judas, mein Herr“, erwiderte er. Nun galt es, all die Benimmregeln wieder zu entstauben, die er sich hin und wieder recht halbherzig angeeignet hatte. Fürst Vlad war nicht irgendein Landadeliger! 

„Judas …“ Der Fürst klang, als überlege er, woher er diesen Namen kannte. „Und was wollt Ihr?“ Seine Stimme war monoton, er zeigte kein sonderliches Interesse.

„Ich ersuche Euch um Hilfe in einer dringenden Angelegenheit“, begann Judas. „Vor einigen Tagen fand ich mit meinem Gefährten Gabriel in einer alten Festungsruine ein altes Buch. Wir waren auf der Suche nach einem Schatz dort, doch da wir sonst nichts weiter außer diesem Buch fanden, das uns von Wert schien, nahmen wir es mit. Nun jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass es wohl verhext ist. Gabriel wurde anscheinend von einem Fluch getroffen, der auf diesem Buch liegt, oder vielleicht ist es auch kein Fluch, ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls scheint er unter irgendeiner Art Magie zu stehen. Er kann sich nicht mehr von diesem Buch lösen, tagein, tagaus liest er darin. Er isst nicht einmal mehr!“

Er rang mit den Händen. „Ich ersuche Euch um Hilfe, mir Euren fähigsten Magier zur Seite zu stellen, auf dass er diesen Bann von meinem Gefährten nehmen kann. Bitte, Euer Gnade, helft mir, ich weiß sonst nicht, wohin ich mich noch wenden kann!“

Eigentlich hasste es Judas, sich so sehr zu erniedrigen und vor anderen Personen – und seien sie der Fürst! – so sehr zu kriechen. Doch es ging um Gabriel, für ihn würde er jede Hürde auf sich nehmen!

Zu seinem größten Erstaunen und auch Schrecken begann Fürst Vlad mit einem Male schallend zu lachen. „Wo hat man davon schon einmal gehört! Gestorben, weil man liest! Eine gute Geschichte! Aber erzählt sie jemand anderem, ich will keine Ammenmärchen hören. Noch nie habe ich etwas von solch einem verfluchten Buch gehört. Schert Euch davon.“

Judas lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Sein Herz setzte aus. „Euer Gnaden, bitte …“, flehte er. „Dies ist kein Ammenmärchen, nie würde ich es mir wagen, Euer Gnaden zu belügen. Dieses Buch existiert und ist sicher nicht nur eine Gefahr für meinen Gefährten. Wer weiß, zu was es noch fähig ist!“

„Schert Euch davon, habe ich gesagt!“ Fürst Vlad vollführte eine unwirsche Geste und machte damit deutlich, dass für ihn das Thema beendet war.

Verzweiflung ergriff Judas, als er erkannte, dass ihm nicht geglaubt wurde. Gehetzt sah er sich um. Was für Möglichkeiten hatte er? Was konnte er tun, um den Fürsten von seiner Notlage zu überzeugen?

Hinter ihm ertönte das Klappern eines Stabes auf dem Marmorboden. Als Judas sich umwandte, sah er einen alten Dunkelelfen in einem langen, schweren Gewand und mit einem hohen Stab durch einen Seiteneingang in den Saal wanken. Ganz ungewöhnlich für einen Dunkelelfen trug er einen dichten Bart. Sein Haar war weiß, seine Haut faltig und altersfleckig.

„Mein Fürst“, begann er ungefragt. „Ich bitte meine bescheidene Meinung zu diesem Bericht abgeben zu dürfen.“

Der Fürst sah ihn finster an, doch er nickte. „Sprecht nur, Meister Ilywen.“

Der alte Elf verbeugte sich. Seine Gelenke knackten hörbar, doch er verzog keine Miene. „Ich denke nicht, dass dieser Mann hier lügt“, sagte er und deutete dabei auf Judas. „Was er sagt, ist keine Farce. Wenn auch wirklich alles, was er sagt, stimmt, wird er tatsächlich meine Hilfe benötigen. Bitte erlaubt mir, mit ihm zu gehen, um zu prüfen, was er Euch berichtete.“

Fürst Vlads Miene wurde nachdenklich und ernst. „Ihr seid weise, Meister Ilywen. Euer Wort war mir schon immer wichtig, stets konnte ich auch Eurem Urteil vertrauen. Auch hier werde ich es tun, auch wenn noch immer Zweifel bleiben. Doch Ihr batet von Euch aus, diesen Mann begleiten zu dürfen und so will ich es Euch gestatten.“

Judas‘ Herz machte einen Satz und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich ein breites Lächeln zu verkneifen. Nun war ihm das Glück doch hold! „Ich danke Euch vielmals“, sagte er immer wieder mit zig Verbeugungen vor Fürst Vlad und dem Magier, denn um diesen handelte es sich wohl bei Meister Ilywen. 

Meister Ilywen klopfte einmal mit dem Stab auf den Boden. „Nun denn, junges Blut. Lasst uns aufbrechen, denn Ihr scheint mir sehr in Eile zu sein.“

Eifrig nickte Judas. „Dem ist so. Mein Gefährte isst nicht einmal mehr, und ich weiß nicht, wie lange er dies noch durchstehen wird.“ Hastig und mit einer letzten Verbeugung in Richtung des Fürsten wandte er sich ab und ging zu den Stallungen. Ilywen folgte ihm mit erstaunlich kräftigen, weit ausholenden Schritten, die man ihm für sein Alter nicht zugetraut hätte.

Der Magier verzichtete darauf, Judas‘ Ersatzpferd zu reiten, sondern nahm zwei Tiere des Fürsten, wunderschöne, kräftige Rappen, die weitaus ausdauernder und kräftiger wirkten, als Judas‘ Tiere. Schon bald konnten sie ihre Qualitäten erweisen und es sollte sich zeigen, dass diese in der Tat hervorragend waren.

Dennoch gestaltete sich der Rückweg als ein wenig länger. Judas‘ Pferde hatten kaum Gelegenheit bekommen, neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Meister Ilywen musste ihn regelrecht dazu zwingen, langsamer zu reiten, um die Tiere nicht noch umzubringen. Dennoch zog alles in Judas ihn nach Hause zurück. Wie ging es Gabriel? War es schlimmer geworden? Wie lange hatte er noch?

Indes befragte ihn Meister Ilywen zu jedem Detail betreffend das magische Buch, um schon im Voraus abschätzen zu können, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Er wollte alles Mögliche wissen, selbst für Judas scheinbar völlig nebensächliche Dinge, die er kaum länger beachtet hätte. Dennoch gab er bereitwillig Auskunft, solange dies seinem Gabriel helfen konnte.

Als sie zwei Tage später vor der kleinen Hütte im Wald standen, wagte es Judas zunächst kaum, von dem zitternden und schweißbedeckten Pferd zu steigen. Was ihn wohl erwarten würde? Ob er sehen wollte, was ihm bevorstünde?

„Was Ihr mir berichtet, klingt in der Tat nach einem Fluch“, eröffnete Meister Ilywen. „Eine sehr seltene Art von Fluch und Magie zwar, aber immerhin glaube ich einen Ansatz zu besitzen, wie ich den Fluch bannen kann, der auf Eurem Gefährten liegt. Dennoch kann ich nicht versprechen, dass keine bleibenden Schäden zurück bleiben.“

„So lange er lebt, ist alles gut!“, sagte Judas voller Inbrunst.

„Seid Euch da nicht so sicher.“ Doch Meister Ilywen ging nicht weiter darauf ein und öffnete die Tür. Bangend folgte Judas ihm.

Sie fanden Gabriel dort, wo Judas ihn verlassen hatte. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als habe er sich von der Stelle bewegt, doch man sah ihm an, dass er schon lange weder etwas getrunken noch gegessen hatte. Ein Mensch wäre wahrscheinlich schon längst gestorben, doch Gabriel besaß noch genügend Kraft, um halbwegs aufrecht zu sitzen.

Es war ein beunruhigendes Bild. Gabriel wirkte verhärmt und am Ende seiner Kräfte. Und dennoch stierte er weiter dieses verfluchte Buch an, als gäbe es nichts Anderes mehr in der Welt. Er würde tatsächlich so lange weiter lesen, bis er über den verhexten Seiten sterben würde.

„Gabriel …“, hauchte Judas entsetzt.

„Still jetzt!“, fuhr der Magier ihn streng an. „Ich benötige absolute Stille und will nicht gestört werden, komme, was da wolle.“

Judas zog den Kopf ein und knetete seine Hände. Meister Ilywen indes nahm seinen langen Stab aus Birkenholz in die knochigen Hände. Der große Edelstein an der Spitze begann zu leuchten, während der Magier ihn auf Gabriel richtete und beschwörende Formeln murmelte. Selbst Judas spürte mit einem Male die Magie, die in dem Raum war. Er verstand nicht, was da passierte, aber er wusste, dass dies ein heikler Moment war. Er zog sich in eine Ecke zurück und verhielt sich möglichst still.

Die Litaneien, die Meister Ilywen murmelte, schwollen an und ab. Im gleichen Rhythmus pulsierte auch die Magie durch den Raum. Irgendwann einmal wurde die Stimme des Magiers drängender und befehlender und auch die Magie schien stärker zu arbeiten also ohnehin schon. 

Gabriel schien nun auch zu bemerkten, was um ihn herum passierte, und er begann, sich schwach zu wehren. Er verzog das Gesicht und stöhnte unwillig, doch seine Regungen fielen schwach und zaghaft aus. Er schien völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte. Lang würde er dies nicht mehr durchhalten. Judas machte sich große Sorgen um ihn.

Und dann riss die Magie plötzlich ab.

Absolute Stille herrschte. Nur allmählich wurde ein leises Stöhnen Gabriels hörbar. Langsam kippte er nach vorn und fiel mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch, an dem er all die Tage gesessen hatte, und auf das verfluchte Buch. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Judas auf.

„Gabriel!“, rief er panisch aus. „Gabriel, sprich mit mir!“ Er packte seinen Liebsten bei den Schultern, richtete ihn wieder auf und sah ihm in die glasigen Augen. Kaum merklich atmete Gabriel noch und auch sein Puls ging äußerst schwach. Er war kaum noch bei Sinnen.

Meister Ilywen trat hinzu und nahm das Buch an sich. 

„Der Fluch ist nicht völlig gebrochen, sondern vorerst in diese Seiten eingeschlossen“, erklärte er. „Hier kann ich nichts weiter diesbezüglich tun. Ich werde es in den Palast mitnehmen und dort weitere Forschungen diesbezüglich betreiben. Solch ein gefährliches Buch sah ich noch nie! Es scheint nicht in dem Sinne behext worden zu sein, vielmehr scheint die Magie aus dem Buch selbst zu stammen. Wer weiß, woher es seinen Ursprung nimmt, mir ist so etwas völlig neu.

Was Euren Gefährten betrifft, so solltet Ihr selbst wissen, dass er schnellstmöglich Wasser und leichte Kost zu sich nehmen sollte, doch nicht zu viel auf einmal. Der Fluch ist nun von ihm genommen worden, alles Weitere liegt an seinen körperlichen Regenerationskräften. Da Ihr meine Hilfe hier nicht mehr benötigt, werde ich nun gehen.“

Judas nahm all dies nur am Rande wahr. Geistesabwesend nickte er und richtete weiterhin seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Gabriel, welcher kaum wahrzunehmen schien, was um ihn herum geschah.

„Jetzt wird alles wieder gut, mein Herz“, flüsterte er. „Das Böse ist nun gebannt.“


End file.
